1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapted for the miniaturization trend of electronic field.
2. Description of Related Art
A micro coaxial cable assembly (MCCA) is usually used to connect a liquid crystal display (LCD) with a mother board of a notebook computer for providing video signal transmission therebetween. In some applications, the video signal needs to be transmitted from the mother board to a peripheral display device for obtaining a good visual effect. The video signal transmission between the mother board and the peripheral display device is generally carried out by a cable connector assembly having two DVI plug connectors connected by a cable and mating with two corresponding DVI receptacle connectors mounted on the mother board and the peripheral display device, respectively. Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional DVI plug connector 10 comprises an insulative housing 101, a metallic shell 102 assembled to a front end of the insulative housing 101 and defining a mating port 1021, and a plurality of contacts 103 received in the insulative housing 101 and having contact portions 1031 extending into the mating port 1021 for electrically connecting with a mating connector.
Due to an arrangement of the contacts, the conventional DVI plug and receptacle connectors are unadapted for the miniaturization trend of the notebook. A solution to the above problem is arranging contacts on plural tongues of an insulative housing of a connector to increase a density of contacts, such as an electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,240 (the '240 patent). However, tail portions of contacts received in the electrical connector of the '240 patent are arranged into plural rows and are suspended. It is labourious to solder the tail portions of the contacts with wires of a cable. Furthermore, after the tail portions have been soldered with the wires of the cable, short circuits between the tail portions or the wires occur easily.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved structure is desired.